Bacterial disease cause enormous worldwide morbidity and mortality despite the availability of an ever-increasing number of antimicrobial agents. However, there is growing excitement that recent knowledge of the molecular pathogenesis of bacterial diseases will lead to preventative strategies. We now appreciate that individual bacterial diseases result from precise interactions between specific bacterial and host macromolecules. Approaches and techniques from the disciplines of cell biology, biochemistry, genetics, immunology and molecular biology have allowed identification of the macromolecules and pathways involved in bacteria-host interaction, host bactericidal mechanisms and pathogen entry into host cells. This meeting will provide a forum for investigators to exchange information about the cellular and molecular mechanisms of bacteria-host interaction, and to view their work in the context of the comparative biology of bacterial pathogenicity.